


What is Love (Baby Don't Hurt Me)

by orphan_account



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Ace!Virgil, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Aro!Virgil, Internalized Acephobia, Love Potion/Spell, M/M, ace!logan, also love potions are a huge part, angst comfort, don't read if they make you uncomfy, don't read if you could be hurt by internalized aphobia and stuff, eventual qpp moxiety, like seriously, logan and roman have been a couple for a while, patton's a hufflepuff, virg and logan are ravenclaw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2020-09-22 10:36:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20318677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: All the bois are in their fifth year, and Virgil has never really been in love before. However, when a cute boy asks him out, Virgil feels that this must be love... right?





	1. Chapter 1

Virgil bit into an orange slice as he sat with his two closest friends for breakfast. Logan, the smart one with thick glasses and sharp wit, a Ravenclaw just like Virgil, was helping his dramatic and creative Gryffindor boyfriend, Roman, with a six foot parchment on the Second Wizarding War. While Roman is smart enough, especially when it comes to Quidditch, DADA, and anything hands on, Virgil considered, He is absolute rubbish at History of Magic.

"This sucks big time!" Roman groaned, pushing the books away. Logan glared at Roman, frustrated, then made eye contact with Virgil, who smiled, slightly amused. 

"Look, Roman, honey," Logan deadpans. "I love you, I really do, but you only have a foot left and it's due in a few hours." Roman mumbles something under his breath. Virgil really did not want to be here as Roman drags his feet and Logan pushes him to focus

"Hey, L, I'll meet you at herbology, I'm going to get going." Virgil said suddenly as Logan nods, not questioning how early Virgil would be to class. Getting up, he grabbed his bag and walked out of the dining hall. That is, he would have walked out of the dining hall, but for a short chubby boy with curly hair and a million freckles. Patton Hart. Virgil knew him, vaguely, a hufflepuff that seemed to be friends with everyone. They had talked a few times and Virgil really liked him. Virgil wanted to know Patton more, would love to be his friend, but the amount of people that seemed to constantly go in and out of his sphere on a day to day basis intimidated him. But here he was, in front of Virgil, alone.

"Hey, Virgil?" He says, voice quivering. Virgil quirks his eyebrows, concerned, but urging Patton to continue. "Well, you're really cute, and I'm really gay... What I mean is I liike you? Like like like you? And... Alright, I will cut to the chase. Virgil, would you like to go on a date with me?"

Wait a minute, Virgil thinks, maybe my 'wanting to be friends' thing is a crush? I have a crush on Patton? I like Patton! But now what? Do I go on the date? There's so many ways it can go wrong, but if I don't- Oh no I've been quiet for too long... Patton's staring at me, he looks so nervous just say something say something- "Yes!" He blurts. "I'd love to!"

Suddenly, a beam breaks out on Patton's face. Virgil is suddenly more confident in his choice, seeing Patton happy makes him feel warm inside. "That's wonderful! Well, how about this weekend? We can go to the Three Broomsticks and have butterbeer and- Oh I'll send you an owl closer to then?" Virgil nods. Patton outstretches his arms, offering a hug, and Virgil agrees. However Virgil can't help but feel a twinge of something being wrong, despite the warm embrace. He puts a smile on until he's out of view, but when he reaches the ground, he sits down, contemplating why he'd be feeling like this after something so wonderful just happened.

This is how Logan found him, thirty minutes later as he began to head to class. "Virgil? Is something the matter?" 

"Uh... I think..?" Virgil looks up slowly.

"Well, how about you start from the beginning." Logan pushes.

"Iiiii.... have a daaate?" Logan frowns, so Virgil specifies. "But I don't know if I like like him? Like he makes me happy, but I think I just... want him as a friend?"

Logan ponders a second before sitting down next to Virgil. "Well why don't you compare your feelings to Patton to your romantic feelings towards others?"

"I.... Don't know..."

"Well, you know how I'm asexual?" Virgil nods. "Well there's also a word like that applicable to romantic attraction. Have you ever heard of being aromantic?"

Virgil nods, eyebrows scrunched up. Slowly, understanding, he becomes more frantic, shaking his head rapidly. "No. No. No, I like people, I'll fall in love. I'm in love, I have to be in love with Patton."

"Virgil, that's not how it works... I'm sorry, but maybe you should consider-" Logan sounds hurt. Not for himself, Virgil realized with a start.

"No! This is over." Virgil gets up and heads off, getting a good head start to class due to him being taller and having longer legs. Throughout herbology, Virgil avoided Logan's piercing gaze, and after class Virgil tried to disappear into an empty classroom for the rest of the day. Virgil just couldn't face this yet. He couldn't end up alone, he had to fall in love, this couldn't be right. But how could he be sure he loves Patton? Light bulb, Virgil knew exactly what to do.


	2. Potions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil goes to Roman with an idea. Roman isn't too excited about it.
> 
> CW: Food mentions, hella internalized aphobia, and talk of dubious consent through the means of a love potion.
> 
> Also, aro people are so valid and someone having a crush on you doesn't require you to reciprocate

"Meet me in the room of requirements. Twenty minutes. Alone." Virgil hisses after pulling Roman into a classroom.

"Emo Nightmare, what's wrong? What about breakfast?" Roman chuckles nervously. Virgil had, after all, pulled Roman into a spare classroom after waiting in the hallway leading to Gryffindor Tower for an hour. He just couldn't let Logan convince him to not do this. He knew Logan would, it was kind of stupid, but it was in the name of love, so Roman would be in. Also, it helped that Roman excelled at potions.

Virgil pulls out a handful of granola bars. "I'm fine, you grab something. And don't tell Logan. It's in the name of true love and I need you."

"O- oh? I doubt that this is a good idea, especially since you want to keep it from Lo, but true love... Ok, I'll be there."

***

Virgil had assembled all the necessary ingredients and just needed to wait for Roman. Snacking on a granola bar, Virgil tries not to panic. He knows that if he is to care for Patton the way he deserves, he needs to do this. He needs to take Amortentia. It wouldn't be fair to not know how he feels going into this, Patton already likes him! And he wants to like Patton! He really does. Virgil, more than anything, doesn't want to confront the idea that he can't like Patton. That he can't fall in love.

"So, what is it you wanted, Panic! at the Everywhere? I'm here." Roman enters the room, carrying a plate full of food and a cup of Orange Juice.

"We need to make Amortentia. I've managed to collect all the ingredients but I need your help putting it together, You're the best at potions in our year."

Roman stared at Virgil in horror, mouth hanging open. "Now I see why you wouldn't want Logan to know about this. Not only is it against the rules, it takes consent out of the equation! I don't know who you want to be in love or who you want to love you, but- No. It's not Patton, is it? You wouldn't do that to him-"

"Princey, I know that, I wouldn't do that! I'm using it on my self! I don't love Patton enough, not in the way he deserves, and I want to! We have a date and he already really likes me! I like him, but I'm not sure if I love him. How can it not be consensual if I consent to drinking it?"

Roman thought for a moment. "Well... I'm sorry to assume you would... But I'm sure Patton will love you and you will love him enough. Patton's a sweet and kind person, he'll be happy with you, regardless of your insecurities."

"Well, I mean, yeah," Virgil shot back, "But I don't want to risk not being enough! I don't want to be some loveless freak! Plus, if you don't help me, then I might mess it up. I heard that doing it wrong can make a poison and I really don't want that."

"I really don't agree with your thinking..." Roman frowns, "But I don't think I can change your mind. I'll help you, on the condition that we also make an antidote."

Virgil smiles. "Deal."


End file.
